A new begining
by Sphinxeyes
Summary: Death to An Angel...
1. Leaving

A new begining  
By: Hyper mage  
  
I was wondering what it would be like to be a normal commoner and cooked up this weird little story, don't know what to do next though. I REALLY need some help, and this is kinda a way to get rid of a writers block that I've had for like 4 months. here it goes...  
  
"I can't take it anymore I'm out of here, take your whores SOMEWHERE else" she stormed out of the house. She wouldn't put up with her drunken father anymore, everytime she came home from herjob at the Shouting Star her father was home with some slut he found somewhere, she had packed up her stuff and left the bizzare town of Outhere. [A/n I had no clue what else to call it] Rebecca was 15 years old and on stampede mode. her blonde hair flipping in the breeze, she got on her horse, eyesight, and went of into the forest, she knew exactly where she wanted to go, Corus, the place everyone talked about. Sure, she would problably never be famous or anything, but she just heard that things were better, there were schools there, and she wanted to learn how to read better.  
Growing up in the town Outhere, she had learned that not everyone was nice. Her own father had beaten hser mother to death, and when her father was drunk beyond reason, he had tried to rape her. She told her best friend in the whole world, Clover, but she told her mother and her mother told her father and her father told Rebecca's father and her father beat her. Rebecca was forced to feed herself and find work when she was just 7, she was always thinking that her father would change, but it was obvious that he would never change. she remebered that one time when a girl, she had a dog and they talked a lot, she was very nice to her, and acted like she cared about her. The girls name was Lanna Swift, or as some people called her Drakness, she lived in the forest, grew up with her animals, they talked a lot, the one conversation that popped out more in her mind was the one they had a week before the the Clove was burned down, she was crying and was thinking of running away, she told Darkness, she looked at her with pleasure  
"go right on ahead, I know what you have to go through, I won't tell a soul, we could meet up later on the road, if you want, it's not as easy as it looks, but not as hard eiher, good luck"  
Later the Tavern was burned down and Darkness disapeared, some say she was taken away and killed, but Rebecca knew that darkness could never die, and she was the only one that knew that she was darkness. Remebering her life Rebecca made a promise to herself, she would find good work somewhere and forget about her past. Getting herself ready for a long ride, she held her head high and never looked back into the town of Outhere...  
  
What do you think? Bizzare I know, but I don't know if I should continue this or not. I know it's short but that's because I'm not sure where I'm going with this. enjoy what is on now. Pleaze review if you think I should continue, if you read my other story, this is connected with Forgotten. 


	2. A new friend...

A new begining  
by: hyper mage  
  
I was thinking that I should write a couple of chapters on this before posting chapter 8 on forgotten, it would give somethings away on this story if I did so, a few things before I go on with the story, this girl has no gift/wildmagic, she has no skills in defense or anything, she is diffrent from Lanna Swift. Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce besides Rebecca and whoever else I make up.  
  
  
It took Rebecca a while to calm down, She had no map, had no sense of direction, so she didn't know if she was going to right way or wrong way, but she knew one thing she was getting away. She wondered what her father would be saying now, getting up and realizing that he had to take care of himself, realizing when he screamed for her that his breakfast would not be served in a platter. She smiled at those thoughts, no longer wanting to protect him, she should have let Darkness kill him when she wanted to.  
She missed her so mch, everyone thought she was dead, thinking the raiders were there to kill her, when they found out who she was. Eveyone kept saying things like 'oh I knew it all along' or 'serves her right, poisoning the minds of the young' and so forth. Everytime she heard someone talking like that, she wanted to scream at them, they didn't know her like she did, no one dd.To Rebecca, Lanna was like a mother, a bigger sister, always looking out for her.Thinking like this brought tears to her pale blue eyes. Would she see her again? Would she see her warm smile? She told herself to stop thinking like this, to hold her head up high.  
She stopped to let her horse graze, she had a strange feeling in the back of her mind, she knew where she was headed, but what would she do, even though school was free, she needed a place to stay, "I will work this out when I get there," she told herself, all at once, her horse picked her ears up, since Rebecca knew about horses and their great hearing, she started to panic, one thing was to go out into the forest in a bad mood, another thing was to calm down and realize someone was watching you, she acted like she knew nothing, but every now and then she would see a glint of silver, alway n the same place, then all of a sudden, she heard a cry for help. she didn't know anything about fighting beside how to protect herself a little, but she knew when someone was in agony, and she was brave, she ran to were she heard the scream, and gasped, there lay a man, wounded so bad it looked fatal. she kneeled down and check him, on his shoulder was an arrow, she took it out, he scream so loud that she bet that they heard him all the way in Outhere, then she bandaged his arm the best she could, she thought about eaving him, but as she was getting up, his good arm grabbed her wrist, he looked at her with green eyes and whispered "help me" before he fainted. She obviously couldn't leave him now, so she fixed him up the best she could. it was getting dark so she took out her blamket, she didn't know what to pack, so she had grabbed some food, clothes, and a blanket, as she was trying to make a fire, her patient stirred, he woke up and sat up too quick for his own good, he started to maon  
"just to tell you, I think your wound will take a while to heal" she told him, he looked startled when she talked, then smiled  
"ah, I thought I was dreaming, but I really was rescued by an angel" his voice was low, almost musical, Rebecca just rolled her eyes  
"and even wounded men flirt, why am I not surpirsed? How long have you been here?" The man thought for a while  
"I think I've been here at least a week, I was hit by an arrow and then I kind of lost all my senses, what his a girl like you doing in the forest? It's obvious you're a town girl" The man looked interested, Rebecca sighed  
"I ran away, I couldn't stand my father nd his drunken ways, I thought that I could go to Corus, by the way, you wouldn't happe to know where we were would you?"  
"wow, what a story, uhm I think we're in the Ilex forest (A/n isn't that a real place or a place in a game or somethin?) but it would take you too long to get to corus, and y the look of things, you don't have a lot of things" He eyed her stuff, she blushed  
"well, would you know what to pack if you were a town person? could you help me get there? I really don't want to stay here all the time, my father may be sumber some time to realize that I'm gone and look for me" He looked thoguthful for a second  
"you're from Outhere aren't you? Alright, but we're going to either have to walk or share a horse, mine ran as fast as he could when he saw that I got of, I know the way to corus, that's were I live,"  
"then why where you over here in the mddle of nowhere?"  
"I, was doing business with some friends of mine, and now, a lesson for you, how to build a desent fire" Rebecca blushed, he didn't miss a thing, "why pretty one are you blushing?" she blushed even harder  
"I have a name, it's Rebecca" she whispered  
"and I am your faithful servant William" he did a mocking bow, she had heard that name before, but she couldn't remember where,  
"Alright Wiliam, then how do you make a proper fire?"   
  
ah good story so far, can you gueess who William is? REVIEW!! 


	3. The Truth Revealed

A new begining  
by: hyper mage  
  
Xalia: your right, what is my definition of normal? normal to me is normal some girl/guy escaping kind of danger, if you've read my other stories you know I'm not normal. Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce besides Rebecca and whoever else I make up.  
  
Rebecca & William had been traveling for a while together, everytime they stopped, William taught her something new, the first lesson was how to make a decent fire, the next was how to pack for traveling, and so on. William had been getting better with the help of Rebecca, she had seen many wounds in her lifetime so she new how to take care of wounds. When they were close to Corus, William stopped them to camp, and he asked her a question that had been bothering her for a long time  
"what will you do in corus? do you kow anyone there that can get you work? by the way you talk to me about it, I think you havenever been out of Outhere" Rebecca looked at William  
"I have no work, nothing, I just couldn't stand it anymore and I packed up and left, I was looking for a friend on the road, maybe you know her, Lanna Swift?" William looked at her in wonder  
"you friends with her? wow, no I've never met her, or I would have been dead, you see she's known as the theif killer, and would be on the look out for me" he winked at Rebecca, she finally put all of it together  
"your the king of the rogue aren't you, that's why you were near my town, you were sorting out some theif, won't they think your dead since you've been gone for so long?" she looked at him in awe and wonder  
"no, when we were n the road I contacted one of my friends and told them where I was, and in the care of an angel"  
"damn mages alway getting the best of commoners, alright, you think you could get me a job?" he looked at her thoughtfully  
"I've been watching you, when I'm teaching you how to throw a punch and everything, your quick on your feet, and smart too, would you like to be part of my court?" Rebecca gasped, she had an opertunity to do something, but wasn't exactly what she wanted, being a theif and taking from people, it wasn't right, it was something she was always fighting against, and yet it was somethng she was about to do  
"alright, I'll give it a shot, where are we going to stay and everything?" William gave her atight hug, she had never been hugged by a man, unless you count the drunken hugs of her father, this was diffrent, ths made her feel good.  
"well, we stay at the dancing dove, it's a wonderful place, and that is where I stay most of the time, we can get you a room somewhere nice and pretty, all girly like" A thought struck Rebecca  
"Wiliam, what are the men like over there?" she asked shyly, William frowned  
"that's right your not used to good men, don't worry, if one ever trys to touch you in the wrong way and tell me and i'll have they're fingers"  
"WHAT?" William gave a sly grin  
"well, some kings collect things from their enemies, our old king mithros bless george collected ears, nasty but it worked, another king collected their tongues, burned it off painfully, I collect fingers, first I take the thumb, then the index and so on some have lost the fingers off both their hands, that is when I kil them." Rebecca looked horror struk, but she couldn't say anything siince they arrived at the dancing dove, the sign showed a bird, with a tankard of ale dancing around, when they went in they were flooded with greetings  
"hey majesty, how goes all?"  
"who is that beauty majesty?" this made Rebecca blush. She was about to stop and turn around when William grabbed her hand warmly and smiled at her, they went to a table and he held up his hands to make everyone quiet  
"this beauty like somber put it, is an angel sent from above that came to my rescue when I was ill," Rebecca elbowed him  
"ok, ok, but it really happened, she found me, she healed me and came with me to corus to find some work, so she will now be a new thief called angel,since she resembles one, she is very shy, but is very quick witted and fast, she is country bred so no one bother her, it will take a while fof her to ajust, so if anyone bothers her I will have them fingers" he paused for effect, "so, where is my welcome wagon?" everyone started to talk at once, some women led angel away, showing her where to change and where she would sleep, but they also showed her where a welcoming tub was  
"his majesty told us he was coming with company, so we made everything ready for him and you, don't worry, we know that you arn't ready for briches and shirts, so we have good clothes for you, later his majesty will talk to you, he said he has some questions. they acted like they knew something that she didn't know they left ast Rebecca was ready to relax, she looked at the water and made sure it was comfortable, it was just right, she slipped out of her travel clothes and relaxed in the water. she clean her hair and her body, the water turning an interesting color. when she got out and got dressed she gasped, she had never worn something so elegant, when she opened the door she saw a very red william, his eyes where huge, as were hers, on the road he looked like a washed out cat, here after a nice bath he looked like the king sitting up there in the palace, she spoke first  
"I can't wear these clothes, they are much too valuable for a girl like me" he looked at her with pleasure, he led her back to her room and made her sit on the bed  
"dear 'becca, you are part of my court, just like, maybe even better than the court of the king of tortall, you shall dress like it, is that clear?" it took a while for it all to sink in  
"so, why did you come?" William blushed  
"I waned to talk to you about something that's been itching my mind, your friends with darkness, what is she like? is she like what they say, murderes brutw who doesn't care about anything, frankly, I don't see you being friends with someone like that," he looked interested, so he told him  
"she is a caring person, when she found out what my father did to me, that's when she started to get murderes, she told me that if he ever did it again that she would kill him, she really cared about me, when she told me she was darkness, I ddn't believe her, but the I saw her in action, she is the best, she saved my life so many times it's hard to count. William looked thoughtful for a second  
"well, I believe your story more than what I've been told, so angel" he said as he got up, "it's time to introduce you to my court, you'll be surprised who you meet. 


	4. Becoming a thief

A new begining  
by: hyper mage  
  
Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce besides Rebecca and whoever else I make up.  
  
As Angel went down the stairs, heads turned. It wasn't that the dress was elegant, it just was more than what Rebecca was used to, she always made her own clothes, even though she new very little of sewing, she had tried her best at nice designs, she spied on the women of her town to see if she could copy what they did. Her skin was a nice color, now that the grime of the road was off. and her blonde hair it's natural color, not dirty blonde like it had seemed, but a nice corn color. everyone was surprised to seee such a beauty, now they knew why William had called her angel, she looked perfect. they told her where to sit, she wasn't surprised that the chair next to her was very elegant, she had an idea to who sat there.   
She was surprised when William appeared, she didn't see him at first, but when she saw someone's hand go into a man's pocket, she was about to warn him that there was a thief behind him, she stopped herself just in time and started to laugh. William turned out to be that thef  
"and what is so funny that your in a fit of giggles?"  
"the man you just robbed, I was about to warn him that there was a theif behind him" William looked shocked  
"you saw that? interesting, not a lot of people catch that, so we should train you," he stood up and everyone was quiet, "who would like to be the victim of my newest student?" many people stood back as one man went in the middle of a big circle, many chairs were pushed back, William made Rebecca stand up and walk over to him, "ok, the first lesson of pick pocketing is that you have to make sure it's fast and soft at the same time," he showed her how. First he walked up to the man who was pretending to look at some books, William started to do the same, then carefully he went into the man's purse and took out some gold nobles, the guy looked like he felt nothing. "and that is how you do it, now you try" he gave the coins to the man. Reecca did it faster than william, and she got out more money than william did, everyone was quiet, she smiled at him  
"I've picked a pocket or two for money, before I was old enough to work at a tavern, don'y forget, my father never worked," she flicked the money at william who caught it, he smiled too.  
"ok, then we know something more, have you ever helped someone pick a pocket?"  
"no, but Lanna showed me how, turns out she did something like this before she came to tortall" some people gasped. William told her in secret what to do, and they made their way up to the man  
"excuse me sir, but cold you help me out?" she said in her sweetest voice  
"certainly little lady, what is it," the man turned and gave his back to william, giving him time position himself for some looting  
"well, I'm looking for a good shop to buy some good clothes, I'm not from around here so I don't know where anything is," William took the first bit of money, the man looked thoughful  
"well, there lalasa's shop, she is great with cloth, almost anything, just tell her fingers sent you, that should get her nice and friendly" William had taken the last bit of money  
"thank you sir, I hope we meet again," and then there was applause, it was obvious that she knew what to do, this was one girl who didn't need a ot of training william was calpping along  
"tommorow you go and pick your first offical pocket" he ordered drink for her and him, and it was one of the best nights she had ever had.  
~later the next day~  
she got up, fresh from her sleep, the other night she had learned that she could pick the pockets of other thieves as long as they didn't notice, she had picked williams many times until he finally noticed, he made her give it all back. he said that later they would go and pick pockets from the rich nobles walking in the streets, he told her to get dressed in common clothes, and that he would meet her at the entrance of the tavern.  
The dancing dove was very quiet in the morning, many of the theives werealready gone, so they had an early start, william waited until she had breakfast then they went on the street  
"the first lesson you have to learn, is that you won't always have someone with you, usually you'll be by yourself, so I'll teach you how to tell 1 noble from another." they walked down the street as he pointed to some people on the street  
"that there is sir Myles of Olau, he visits us often, so he brings news from above. it used to be that we didn't get along with the king, but now we slove our diffrences through myles and george, the old king" she looked at th man, he looked at them and smiled, he walked over  
"so king, how goes all?" he said  
"nothing much, this here is Angel, she is quick with her fingers, and quicker on her feet" myles inspected angel  
"well, at least she looks like she can be quick" she smiled then, she took out her hand and showed myles his purse, "by the gods, I didn't even feel that!" william looked shocked as well  
"Mithros bless, Ididn't even see that!"   
"well, I certaily know thatmany people will start talking in the castle about a girl who is qucker than the rogue himself, good day then" he tipped his hate and took his wallet back and walked down the street  
"well, for a mn that had just been robbed he ws pretty pleasant about it" william was still in sock, he snapped out of it for a while  
"tell me something that I must know, you won't challenge my rule will you?" it was Rebecca's turn to be shocked  
"gods no! you brought my into this world that I seem to florish in, I wouldn't dream of it," william looked relived  
"good, I wouldn't want to destroy such a beauty, well look at that man, that my dear is the lord provost, he is a man you want to watch."  
So the introductions to the kind of nobles continues, going from enemies, to friends, to those who you could literally steal from under their noses, and weeks turned to months, and everywhere you went you could hear talk of a mysterious new girl of the rogue, the one who was so quick you didn't know that they stole from you until you got home...  
but this girl was very lonely, she had learned much from william, who she grew to love more and more, it was obviouse that there was something there to the other theives, but they didn't say anything. Since she had stolen from myles, they had become good friends, it was one of her visits to the castle that she dared ask him if he'd heard of her old friend  
"sir, do you have any imfromation on darkness? I would really like to know" myles could see the anxcious look on her face he looked thoughtful for a sec.  
"well, last time I heard she was parting from thom of Pirates swoop, seems like they were traveling together for a while, then she left him a note saying that she had to go somewhere, then she appeared at a town neamed Outhere, said she killed a man who used to be a father of a girl wo ran away, you don't happen to know any of this would you?" Rebecca looked cold,  
"no, I don't, I wanted to know because I was interested in hearing about her, since I became the talk of the town, I was wondering what had happened to her," she got up, "thank you sir myles, I think I shall go now, I hear the night calling me" she left as soudlessly as she had come, but sir myles new better, there was something there, some kind of connection between that darkness and this angel, something like friendship, but who knew, william never had told them more than that she had saved him, and that her name was angel, and very time he was asked about her past, he never told, as if it hurt him as much as it hurt her.  
  
Angel-Goddess: I'm problably going to finish this story, and I'm problably going to mess up the whole thing soon. 


	5. A meeting with george

A new begining  
By: hyper mage  
  
Everything belongs to tamora pierce except Rebecca and all the other people I make up  
  
  
It was a sunny day and Rebecca was more happy than usual, william noticed, like he noticed everthing else about her  
"and what is so special about today that you have to whistle, did you get more thing than usual yesterday?" Rebecca winked at him  
"nope, only that there's 3 more days until my birthday, than i'll be one year older" she went outside to surprise another noble, william told some other people, and they made a plan  
"so, we'll make a big party for her, and every thief in corus will be present unless they are on their death bed."  
Rebecca walked down the street, instead of robbing today she wanted to just walk around and think, could life get any better? she had everything she wanted, a wonderful life, people who cared about her, and even loved her, but that was something diffrent, william loved her, it was written on his face, but she didn't know what to do, she knew she had something for him, but she didn't know if it was respect or love, she need sometime to think about it, then she would make her move. another thing that bugged her was the thought about her father, what had Lanna done to him? maybe she wasn't as nice as she thought, but she would never know, she didn't think that Lanna ever gave her more than 2 thoughts 1, how pathetic it was for her to respect her so much and what a stupid bitch. Rebecca was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that se bumped into someone,  
"how I'm so terbly sorry sir, I didn't see you," she looked up into very hazel eyes   
"that's ok, I was just going to meet you, are you angel?" she was shocked  
"who would like to know?" she asked suspicouly, the man laughed  
"oh, just an old king, george is my name, I would like to talk to you if it isn't a problem," he led her to a bench and produced two apples, he gave one to her  
"amazing what a man remebers after many years, look, I heard that the lord provost is sending some men to catch you, he says that your too dangerous, more dangerous than the king himself," he took a bit of his apple  
"why am I dangerous?" she was confused, every single thief was dangerous, what made her special?  
"well, to the rogue, the one man who has you has the power, since the king has you now, he has the power, but the lord provost found some people planning to kill the king, and even though it's been done before, it will start a riot, since you obviously will stay by the old kings side, either that or they'll choose you as the queen of the rogue"   
"but, why would that be a problem, and why me? I'm not that valuable, Why would he care about that? aren't we his enemy? we'll just kill each other off and he'll have less to worry about" George shook his head  
"wrong, you're valuable since all the things you get, you are pretty and can rally up men, the lord provost cares about his people, the innocent that might die in your fights, it's just a warning, I'd get out of here as fast as I could if I were you, wait until things cool down then come back" Rebecca got up, and she looked at him coldly  
"thank you for the warning, but I will not leave, I really think this is just a little threat, william can handle anything" she turned around and left, george lost her in the crowd, from the shadow came out a man, shaking his head he sat next to george  
"just like the theives, never take advice from a noble, even if they were old thieves themselves."   
"that's true, so what are we going to do now?"  
"well, we prepare for whatever is going to happen"  
  
I know it's short, but everytime I tried to continue it, well it gave away too much and then it wouldn't make sense, so I'll post the rest later  
faithful: **sob** I know, it's what you get for being hyper most of the time at school oh well, thanx for liking the story  
mindie13: hurry up and review!!  
The Dark Lady: don't worry, I have some great things planned for the future, like her going *** mwahahahahahahahaha tehehe 


	6. a meeting with darkness

A new begining  
By:Hyper mage  
  
Everything was ready for angel's birthday, the moment she went in, she was surprised by everything, but the biggest surprise was the guest that came uninvited. Angel was having a lot of fun when a man came in, he was panting and she could barely make out what he was saying  
"girl, outside, darkness, baby big dog" he fainted, rebecca ran outside, she found an older looking darkness, either that or a very dirty looking Lanna, rebecca gasped  
"lanna, what happened to you, who is that baby, you didn't do anything did you? no that's not like you, let me help you in" Lanna wouldn't do something like that, would she?  
"you've become talk active, tell me angel, when did you become the talk of the town after me?"rebecca looked down, it was true, no one even remebered who darkness was, Lanna grabbed the baby, cry walked in and a kitten was on top of cry, Rebecca noticed it, last time they had seen each other, she didn't have a cat.  
"who is that cat? he looks beautiful" the kitten purred in delight, rebecca took lanna to the majesty table.  
"him? that's a present for you, since I heard your birthday was coming, someone nearly killed this beauty trying to kill me" Lanna showed rebecca the baby, rebecca gasped, "her brother saved her, and I promised him I would take care of her, who has eveything been? I see you've become very popular, angel" she smirked, rebecca blushed  
"well, I see you've become a mother darkness, what's her name? she looks very beautiful" as if the baby understood she cooed  
"this beauty is kelly, I think she's around 6 months, we had a goat but it got killed, I was thinking of staying with you, so I could help out around here, but I see your in good hands" she nodded at william who had just come into the room, rebecca turned and noticed how handsome he was.  
"well, look who we have here, we have darkness, how are you? everything ok?," he noticed kelly, "whose babe is that? you did't kill the mom by mistake did you?"  
"no, raiders burned down the village, so I'm taking care of her," rebbecca started to play with the cat, he looked so beautiful.  
"what's his name"  
"oh, I didn't name him, I left that for you to do." rebecca was shocked, an anmal without a name? how could that be? every animal had to have a name  
"you didn't name him? he's how old and you didn't name him? well, your name will be creature, since you are one" Lanna got up,  
"I must go then, I just need another goat" rebecca stood up, she couldn't leave   
"you can't go yet, we haven't seen each other for so long and you're leaving now" Lanna sighed  
"don't worry about it, I'll come around and visit, it's not like I have anything to do, but being around a city gives me the chills, I'll see you again, it's not like your going anywhere" she went outside, william stood behind rebecca, he put his arms around her, rebecca loved when he holded her, and the way he smelled, she went inside to get the cat, she took him to her room and made him stay there. She went downstairs and started to dance around with the rest of the theives, william stayed back and watched her, behind him came one of the theives  
"you like her don't you? why don't you tell her how you fell?" he asked him  
"what if she doesn't feel the same way? I dont want my heart broken twice, one time is enough" the other thief shook his head  
"still sad about Anna? you know that baby is yours, why didn't you take it, that old fart will turn that boy into some bad man who will try to take the throne away from you, if he doesn't try to take it first, you know that, confront him, Anna was just sad that's all it wasn't your fault, he's already two years old, I saw him the other day he's walking, and starting to make sense but he looks under fed, he needs you william" william looked at mark  
"what would I do? I don't know how to take care of children," mark patted his back  
"you don't, but she does" william looked at rebecca, he walked up to her  
"hey willy, I'm having so much fun"  
"can I talk to you, privately?" rebecca could see it was important  
"sure" he took her hand, he led her to his chambers, they sat down on his bed, he was still holding her hand  
"don't stop me, your going to be the only one to know the whole truth. A long time ago, when it was my first year of reign, I met a girl name anna, she was wonderful, funny, couragous, eveything, we were together for a long time, but then she met another man, he was a pig, but I don't know what she saw in him. Later she became pregnant, she was scared and in her terror she went with the pig, he treated her wrong, but she stayed with him anyway, when she had the baby I went to visit her, even though we weren't together we were still friends, she named the baby baryl but she said the baby wasn't mine, even though she wasn't with the pig when she got pregnant. She said she was happy but I could see she was the opposite, one day I went to see her" his voice started to crack, she put her arm around him,  
"go on"  
" I, I saw her dead, on the floor, the pig was drunk, and the baby was almost dead, I had a rage, I never knew I could be so bad, but I didn't claim the baby, I left him there with him" rebecca was in shock  
"why are you telling me? do you want me to get him?" william looked at her, he smiled  
"no, I'll go get him, I can't stand not knowing how my son is, but i'll have to watch my step, I don't know what happened to the old pig, even if he remembers me" he looked at rebecca, so wonderful she had been to him, he owed her the truth, "listen rebecca, I really love you, ever since I saw you, you saved my life,I tried to take my lifr, you know, when you found me, I couldn't stand it then I thought it was because you saved my life, but then I knew it was something else," he smirked, " just in case you didn't notice.  
"well, I understand" she hugged him with both her arms, he put his arms around her, but that was the closest they would get, because they were called downstairs, hand in hand they went.  
  
  
what a shock! I know, hey it came as shock to me too, my fingers just typed, I read along as they typed  
Faithful: well, It someething I have in mind mwahahahaha *coughcough** ahahahaha 


	7. Attacked

A new begining  
By: hyper mage  
  
Everything belongs to tamora pierce beside whatever I make up  
  
Rebecca was deep in thought, again, and she didn't notice that someone coming towards her, when he grabbed her hand, she could only struggle, but he took her down the alley and into the poorer way of corus, they came to a house that was falling apart, here they made her kneel down in front of a man on a throne, the man stayed in the shadows  
"welcome angel welcome, or should I say Rebecca" Out of the shadows came out a guy, a little older than her, so handsome that many girls in his town had fallen in love with him, except Rebecca. The moment rebecca saw him, she started to scream and scramble around  
"don't worry rebecca, I won't hurt you this time, I just want to talk" they tied her up on a chair, she spat at his feet  
"talk, yeah right, fuck off, I did nothing to you, why do you follow me?" the man shook his head  
"angel angel angel, you're the one who followed me around, remember when I disappeared? I came here and met a wonderful woman, to bad for me that she was going out with the king of rogues himself, so I messed with her mind, she had a baby, the rogues but she didn't notice and she stupidly came to me, I told her I didn't want her, that she was just a toy for me, but she begged ad begged, so I killed her, that damn baby, didn't know what to do so I hired a maid to take care of him, but I found out that the king has another bitch now, and when I found out who it was, I realized I could take down the king," rebecca looked at nathan, she remebered him, she could never forget the man who had rapped her. It was a dark night in outhere, usually dark, but rebcaa had to go home, she couldn't stay at the inn, so as she walked down the street, something grabbed her from behind, a man started to slap her, saying that if she wouldn't fall in love with him, he was going to have to make her realize what she was missing. Later when she went home she told her father, but he didn't believe her, so she told the woman of the town, and they kicked nathan out of the town. rebecca had tried to keep this out of her mind, but now the same person that had harmed her before, was trying to harm her again.   
"why do you want to talk to me nathan? I have done nothing to you," she looked strait at nathan, her months with the rogue had taught her many things, one of them being hoe to get out of bonds.  
"well, like I said, the king has a new bitch, so I thought that if I took her away, he would crumble away, that or I throw you dead at his feet with the dead baby too," she had forgotten how cruel nathan could be, to harm a baby for no reason, just to be born at the wrong place was not an offense to be killed for, she stopped trying to escape.  
"you killed the baryl?!" she could barely keep calm, nathan looked thoughful.  
"no, I was thinking of using him as a tool for the crown, like I will use you," he started to play with his knife, now that rebecca was almost free, she had to get the last bit of information before she tried to make a run for it.  
"tell me, where do you keep the baby, I don't remember you being any good with the village boys, and don't tell me you keep him here, I dont supose you like his crying," she needed a little more time before she had it at least one hand loose.  
"well, actually I find him very amusing, I've grown on him a little, he's starting to talk, it's amazing how fast babies learn, I keep him in the room next to mine, I was thinking of maybe keepng him and he could rule after me, when I'm dead of course, or I could make him kill his own father, oh the posibilities are endless. nathan looked like he was deep in thought, and the guards looked sleepy, she finished untying the cords, with a swift movement William had taught her, she nocked out nathan than the two guards, she ran out the door and looked around the house, they were several houses that were connected inside, there were several rooms, so she ran down the hall and looked in all the rooms she could find, at last she found the room she was looking for, she found it because she heard crying coming from inside, she pickled up the baby and jumped out the window, it would of been stories to drop if it wasn't for the house that was right next to it, she ran on the roof of the houses jut in case they were looking for her, she would surpirse william by bringing him his child, then they wold raise baryl together, she stopped for a while to rest, she looked at the boy, he had many scraches on his face, like he was beaten, and he looked confused. he had eyes like williams, steady and thoughtful, he looked like he hadn't been fed in a while, too skinny for confort. She rapped him tighter than before and sprinted of the roof, she came right where she wanted to be, a lock from a dancing dove. she walked the rest of the way, when she went through the door, she couldn't believe what she saw. Almost all of the theives in there where dead, around five wounded, 10 wounded beyond help. William had knives all over his body, he was pinned to the wall. when he saw her, it took him a while to realize it was her, he gave a weak smile.  
"dear angel, at least you are safe, is that baryl I see," angel let a tear drop, she put baryl on the floor and took william off the wall, she didn't want to put him in so much pain, but to see him on the wall like that made her madder than usual, baryl walked over to william.  
"good man? bad man?" he asked william, wiliiam smiled.  
"good man, father" baryl hugged william.  
"you're the good father, mamma told me about you before she died. william loked at rebecca.  
"keep him safe for me?" william stared at rebecca  
"I will william" william was already dead (a/n omg, I swear I'm gonna cry now, I really didn't want to do this, but I needed a cause for something that will happen soon) she picked up baryl who looked at her  
"what's wrong with daddy?" he looked at her with confusion, she swallowed some tear that where coming  
"he went with you're mom, I'll be your mom now, is that ok?" baryl looked happy  
"ok, but don't be mean like the other one, she used to hurt me," rebecca looked around, the dancng dove was a battlefield, man and their woman lay dead everywhere, some like william, pinned to the wall. She went to her rooms, climbing over dead bodies and trying to keep the worst from baryl, who was only 3 years old. She found the woman that had helped her next to her door,she stepped over them and got some things from her room, like clothes and a pack for her things, baryl walked around and got some things too, like blankets and creature. She closed the door to her room and went into williams room. It was worse there, it looked like some people had tried to save the kings room, so someone else could take over, but it was obvious it would take a long time before people to use the dancing dove as the main place for thieves, she grabbed some things out of williams room, like his favorite book and other things. She ran out of the room and went to where william's dead body was, she took of the necklace that he wore, it was a lucky necklace he had told her, it had signs of the earth, the sun, a tree for foests, flames for fire and a sign for wind, the sun made of metal and the rest made of glass. she put it around her neck and went to the stables to find her horse, she went on her and left corus with baryl and creature, she said she would forget her past, but it seemed her past would never forget her, she thought that maybe she would find work farther north, so she rode off, when a commoner was asked to what he saw of her, he said he saw an angel riding to me mithros as he took the sun away.  
  
  
  
**sob sob** omg I never thought I could do that **waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** that was soooo sad, pleaze tell me if you think that was too mean. I thought it was. 


	8. The most boring chapter ever

A new begining  
BY: hyper mage  
  
ok, I have some of this story figured out, for one thing ****spoiler up ahead, don't read unless you wanna know how the story ends, rebecca is going to die and baryl will team up with some1 from another story of mine end of spoiler**** and another is I want more reviews,  
  
rebecca marched on to barony olau, she would get some apples and then travel north to see the world and teach baryl, who lay asleep on her lap. All this time she was thinking, what would she do? she had spent months with the theives, so she knew how to protect herself if she ever had to, she knew how to hunt and make a good fire, thanks to william.   
Thinking about william made her cry, he had been so nice to her, but seeing him die was like seeing some of herself die. He had been kind, telling her his deepest secret, and trusting her instead of someone else with baryl.  
That was another thing she had to think about, baryl. He was sweet as she had found out, but what would she do with him? She knew she had to take care of him, teach him things, but what was he going to become? Would she turn him into a theif? NO, he would not die like his father, he would live to a nice old age. She looked down at him, there was something about him, like he knew something she didn't, everytime she had tried to do something, he would now. Did he have the gift? should she leave him somewhere to become a mage. Maybe in the next town she would test him, then she would know what to do. They made camp and ate some fish she had caught in the river, he looked at her   
"where are we going?" she looked at him  
"we're going to stop at a town near barony Olau, then we'll head north to look around in the mountains, we'll live there for a while, in a town near the fief trebond, I think we should stay low for a while, who knows who is looking for us" baryl thought for a moment. he finished his fish and went to sleep, she took out the necklace she ad taken from william, he had told her a story once, about how he got it. He said he went into a mages room, and he took the necklace. When he was getting out, the mage went inside and told william to take it. He told him that it was a special thing that only the right person would be able to use it, william had tried but it would only bring him good luck. The mage had also said that it was made for a certain person, and that the necklace would somehow make it's way to them. rebecca put the necklace and went back to sleep.   
Rebecca and baryl moved into a town in the middle of trebond and mindelan. Baryl grew to be a strong wielded person. but rebecca never told him more than that what he knew, never told him about her past, her father, her old town. Baryl, being who he was, knew something was there, but never asked her about it, knowing that there was something there that was too painful for her to want to remember.   
Years passsed quickly, as Baryl started to develop his skills in pick pocketing, but made sure he never showed his mother, she had something against it.   
"mom, I'm going out with Frank, be back in an hour or so,' baryl ran out the door and rebecca stayed home. It was years since the death of William. She missed him dearly, and Lanna too, it had ocourred to her that Lanna didn't know she had moved. Creature had left with Baryl, they were always together, it was as if Creature and Baryl were the same person, both were patient, graceful and very smart. Baryl barely ever got in trouble, but rebecca knew that he would follow his father's footsteps, even though she had made sure he knew almost nothing about him. rebecca sighed and took out the necklace. She was getting restless, so she got up and went for a walk. She moved around and looked at the people she had learned to love. There was mr. ecter, the baker and ms. mcgosser, the weaver. They didn't know that the woman that had moved in to their town almost 13 years ago was the old angel they think died when the thieves hideplace was attacked, leaving the thieving world crippled and broken. Now and then she picked a pocket, using the grace she knew she possessed. Unlucky for her, another thief saw her.  
Baryl stared at his mother, she slipped her hand into a man purse and produced 10 gold nobles. He jaw dropped. His mom, picking a pocket. The same woman who wouldn't let him even say thief. He showed Frank.  
" forMithros sake, your old lady is stealing Are you sure it's her?" Frank and Baryl moved silently in the crowd.  
"I'm pretty sure it's her. She's the only one who has that necklace and nasty slash on her arm. Do you know what this means? That that place I went with her when I first met her was the Dancing dove. Could she be a thief?" Frank looked at him skeptically  
"o' course she is. Who else would she be? Damn, my best's friend moter could even be angel. wow, and I bet you that's the necklace that she took from william the old king, bless his soul." Baryl's interest was caught when he said william.  
"tell me the story, I didn't hear that one," Frank gave him another look.  
"well, william was the king of thieves, and he had a necklace for luck, well he had a son, and the necklace wasn't giving him any luck, so he deicided to kill himself and make it look like an accident. As the story goes, he was saved by a woman with flowing blond hair and intence eyes. They said that she had come as a sign for the king," Frank told him the rest. How the king named her angel and how no one knew more than that. Then the attack happened, the surviving thieves wanted her to take the crown, but they never found her, or her body.   
"but how couldn't they?"   
"well, ther found things that she had done, like they know she went to get her things. And they say that the king's son was with her. But he didn't knowthat his father had died. They say that they're still looking for her, to revenge the death of the king and how she left the thief world almost dead." rebecca moved on and walked into an alley. Frank and Baryl climbed up and looker at her from the roof.  
Rebecca cried. She was sadder then usual. It looked like useless habits didn't die easily.  
"oh william, whydid you have to go" Frank shook his head  
"yep, she's her all right, but they never saud she was so dependent on him." Baryl could see his mother was in a bad mood.  
"But look at all the things she's done. For me, for my father"  
"Still, she's gotten rusty. They used to say that the moment someone was following her, she knew, unless she was thinking a lot." Rebecca looked up as if that was a cue.  
"Don't think that I've lost my touch frank, I knew you were following me since the 10 nobles. Please come down,. both of you" baryl came down first, frank came down slower, feeling humiliated"mom, why didn't you ever tell me? I could have taken it, it's not like I'm stupid or anything," rebecca looked up and sighed.  
"oh dear baryl, it's not that. I didn't want that for you. Your'e didfrent, I didn't want you hurt more than what you had been hurt with that man." Frank looked at rebecca  
"William is said to have been dear and a wonderful man to his followers, especially you. Why do you say that william ever did anything wrong to baryl," Baryl looked at frank  
"She isn't talking abut my real father. she's talking about the man my real mother left me with" Frank's eyes widened.  
"you mean... she's not you real mother? and whose the other man." Bar4yl told him. It was impresive how much he had remebered from so long age. Rebecca got up and sretched.  
"well, is you young people don't mind. I would like to go home before dark." Baryl stopped her before she left the alley  
"what do you mean? I want to stay here and learn more." rebecca shook her head.  
"weren't you listening to your friend over there? I am being hunted. I've known that forever. That's why I came over here. To get away from them and raise you out of all that. now if you don't mind, you can stay here and I'll cook dinner. see you later frank." she left and went home, baryl shook his head  
"angel, the famous thief, one of the most famous in all corus is my mom. see you later frank, I'm goiing to pick some pockets and get my mind off this." Baryl walked down the street. But Frank walked the other way, he went into a tavern and asked to see someone. He was sent to another room where he met a man.  
"your majesty, you were correct, she is here. hidding at home right now, with her son." Nathan came out of the shadows, quickly he took out his knife and stabbed frank, him dying instantly. Nathan smiled.  
"good I shall pay a visit soon. Finishing what I've started so long ago." he crept back into his shadows, planing on how he would dispose of the only thing keeping him from the crown, baryl  
  
Mwahahahahah I'm sooooooo evil. If you don't understand the last part, it goes like this. After rebecca left with baryl, everyone looked for her, but they couldn't find the body. So some of them accepted her as dead, others were still faithful to her, and they're the ones who believed that either she should rule, or baryl, since they were the ones william had trusted. nathan needed these people too, so he told them he was going to come back and show them once and for all that their "precious" person was dead. So he sent frank over there and he had a suspicion that she was angel, so he became friends with william. and so on. review pleaze, I really want to finsh this story and start on my next one, which will of course have more blood and death mwahahahahahaha. tehe 


	9. Author's Note

A new begining  
By: hyper mage  
  
  
I'm not completly satified with this story, but the next part will be coming, and I have no title for it, pleaze, if there is anyone nice enough out there to read this story and forgotten, the next part will be 'bout the 2 kids, if you haven't guessed it yet. I need a good title, if you don't know what the next part will be about, or you need some things cleared out, pleaze e-mail me. I really want some more reviews, I feel very sad since it feel like no one reads my stories beside 6-5 people. I don't care is their flames or anything like that, I just want REVIEWS.  
  
Wow, looks like I'm going to write in good paragraph form, anywayz, I'm on a BIG writers block for this story. I would love for some people to read some and tell me how to start this next part, that's all I need. Then I can finish this and start on the next part.  
  
I know that it took a long time even to write this note thing a ma bobber. I've even been with a writer's block for that, but unless you haven't noticed I've been working on other side projects.   
  
Anyway, pleaze I need some serious help. I want to finish this more than anything. I hope the next part will be good too.  
Um, if someone, anyone could help me, I would TRUELY appreticate it. 


	10. Death to an Angel

A New Begining  
  
By: Hyper Mage  
  
Ok, so, I think I finnally have an ending for this, 'cause I can't stand now leaving something unfinsihed, plus, I wanna start workig on the next part of this little story thingie whatcha macall it.  
  
Tears pour from Baryl's eyes, he packed his things silently, or what was left of it. What had started as a day of mending old wounds, only opened new ones. Baryl looked back to his beloved town once more, what was once a beautiful country town had turned into an inferno, every building ablaze as many ran out of their homes, carrying anything that was not being consumed by flames. His mother had already gone under the billows of smoke, there was nothing to keep him there anymore.  
  
~Earlier that day~  
  
Baryl had gotten up early to patch up his wounds with his mom. He had fretted over what to do the whole night, coming to the conclusion that his mother had done the right thing, to try to keep him from the rogue's. But she also must have figured out that it would be impossible to keep him away from what was in his blood.   
  
Rebecca looked at Baryl as he came into the kitchen. Baryl moved forward, to give her a tight squeeze, Baryl could feel Rebecca's gasp of surprise.  
  
"I don't care if you're not my real birth mother or not, You've taken care of me all these years, and I thank you." Rebecca gave a gasp and began to cry. This is what I was working all those years for, she thought.  
  
Baryl enjoyed most of that day, hearing stories about the old court, how tricky his father was, and how Rebecca had fallen for him.  
  
"But, whose in charge now?" Rebecca look at Baryl, and looked down.  
  
"The man who killed your father of course. He always wanted the throne, but he does no good to his people, and he wants you, He almost had you until your father saved you."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, youre birth mother thought that Nathan, the king, was your real father, and left you in his care as he beat her to death, strange woman though I never met her.   
  
"Then your father braved going into a place where he would meet certain death to save you. As he got back into the Dancing Dove, he was killed inside and left you in my care."  
  
"Is that how I came to you?" Baryl asked quietly.  
  
"That's exactly how you came to me." There was a knock at the door. Baryl excused himself, not wanting her mom to talk to one of the nosy neighbors. As he opened the door where a man stood watching him.  
  
"Ah, my dear Baryl, you've grown so much, I never thought you would have turned out into such a great lad. Now Rebecca darling I-" Baryl eyes darted from his mother to the man at the door. A well kept man, with a smile bright, opposite to Rebecca's, whose lips where so thin it was a mere line.   
  
"DON'T YOU REBECCA ME NOTHIN' NATHAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rebecca was in obvious discomfort, having Nathan there, but Nathan kept his smile pretty, sweet, and menacing.  
  
"Now, Rebecca darling, I don't think you see the seriousness of the situation, the way I see it, you either give in, or die."  
  
"I'd rather die." Baryl saw something flick into his mother's hand. It was obviously a knife hidden in her clothes. Nathan was oblivious to the fact that she was armed and he wasn't yet.  
  
"That can be arranged." Rebecca knew she could never be a match to Nathan, but she never realized that she was better then she thought. Her first knife landed right on his right shoulder, imoblilizing(sp?) his best throwing hand. As she was flickering her next knife, he hit her right on her left leg, his aiming a little off. She winced and screamed Nathan took his chance and ran towards her, eyes ablaze he cut through her belly. Then Nathan turned his attention to Baryl as Rebecca stared horrfied at him(Baryl), she mouthed the word run as she fell to the floor.  
  
"Now son, you do realize that you always belong to me, since it was I who your real mother had entitled the care too." Nathan said with a smile on his face. "You belong to me, come be my successor, you'll have beautiful women around you, and all the power of the underworld.." Baryl snapped back to reality, plans formulating in his mind, run being the first one. Rebecca had left him a bit banged up. Baryl planned a bit more, then decided to take his mother's advice. Using the same trick Nathan had done on his mother, only higher, he slashed deeply into Nathan's face, leaving a big gash.  
  
As he ran out the door, he noticed something diffrent in his home town. Everyone was running around screaming, many young women had been taken up on horses, kicking and punching where they could. He decided to help some of them out, he quickly took out his remianing knife out and killed someone who was picking up a young brunette.But then, something strange started happening. The townhall started burning. And the builings along there started going down too. He quickly looked around for Nathan, and realized he had left when the buildings started going ablaze.He started to make his way back to his home, which has in the outskirts of town, and then something struck his shoulder.Creature. He petted his cat and ran into his home. He looked at the body of his mother, something was missing.  
  
"Her necklace, that bloddy Nathan took her necklace." He ran up into his room and put everything in a bag. Creature waited for him by the window. He jumped down grracefully, Baryl looked back and turned. I'm alone, completely alone now. he thought.  
  
YAY!! ending dammit, that's beautiful!!! Now I have 2 ppl done, 2 to go!!! Wonderfully juicy. 


End file.
